borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fryguy42
Click here to upgrade to Borderlands Wikia ''Nyew Look. | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = ##eb7110 }} archive link dry-erase board blah blah blah choice #1 choice #2 choice #3 choice #4 Thank you. |info-c = #8A4117 |info-fc = #000000 }} Discussion on contrasting forum polls. I agree! I made the poll on the Gearbox forums, expecting to have a predominantly Zer0 user base, but I guess I was wrong. Interesting how the communities contrast in such a way. 14:30, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :the gbx forum poll may not have drawn a sufficient number of voters yet to accurately feel the pulse of that community. that said I do suspect a prevailing contrarian attitude on teh forumz. me, myself, I subscribe to a laissez faire attitude towards gaming. I prefer to farm out my first-person shooters to the third person à la over-levelled bloodwing and sentry skills and even maxxed out radiance burnouts. so i'm most looking forward to axton longbowing his turret across the map while he sits back in his lawn chair sipping mojitos. 15:18, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Chief of the Forum Police Heh. Though it might be better not to respond at all. You know, not feedin' the you-know-whats and all that. Somebody needs to make a 3PDLC with Nyan-cat as its audio. Maybe I'll get motivated to do so if BL2's mod story is less horrible than BL's. Psychos running around with pop-tart armor, streaming rainbows out their ass. (I'm taking a break from BL at the moment, so I'm free to imagine all sorts of ridiculous shit. I'll get BL back when I find enough room in my office to reassemble my gaming rig. The joy of moving.) Dämmerung 05:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :yep. chief cook and bottle-washer of the FP now that my fellow officers are all afk. make my mod complete with rainbow nova poptart shields from the new nyannyan corporation. if you need any help moving you can borrow my photobucket account and gmail inbox. 06:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks...i have not a clue most likely what i'm doing...i just figured (and the husband unit concurred) that we should start adding to this page since we use it so much. When we happened across this gun at a level that was so much lower than previous posts, he figured it was the perfect opportunity. Phoenix1327 23:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC)MC Your first weapon is always special Nice find re: my old friend the SG11 Busted Shotgun. I'll try to get debug output re-enabled this week and look at it again. Interesting fact: the "Busted" prefix, unique to Brick's lame starter weapon, inflicts a 20% damage penalty, making it an even greater malus than that of the much-loved "Rusty" Vladofs (though at the damage level of a 0-level weapon, that penalty is shaving off fractions of a single damage point). Maybe Gbx wanted the reload speed buff of a combat shotgun's mag1 and the RoF of a Vladof for newbie friendliness. Though for that they could have given Brick a Tediore ZX11. Dämmerung 20:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :just the sim i had in mind when i uploaded that pic. i thought you may have something to say about ol' busty. i wanted to think that gbx gave players a) a weapon that showcases what that manufacturer could do (i.e. Dahl = recoil reduction, etc) and / or b) a glimpse of future loyalty coms, but roland's rusty MG blew those ideas. 21:08, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Should have given Brick a Torgue, but even a L0 Busted mag1 ZX Torgue would be too deadly a weapon. Dämmerung 21:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : I created a baby Brick and examined his weapon in debug. body1 mag1 stock_none, just as the model SG11 states. barrel2 as you can see. A custom material "Vladof_0_starter" and a custom prefix "BrickShotgun_Busted" (heh). If you look at it in silhouette, you can see that it has an assault-shotty style grip and visible stock - grip3a, the Vladof grip, which confusingly has nothing to do with the stock part - but mag1, which is a combat shotgun magazine. A chimera, a bit like various WT-spawned monsters. : (Then I hopped onto the hotel roof and got a far superior Tediore from its red chest. Bye bye Busted.) Dämmerung 02:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) care to debug the others? According to s620ex1 the SG11 is part of a group of "starter" weapons, accompanied by another's offer that "old" is an unused s&s prefix. 03:13, April 10, 2012 (UTC) : None of the other weapons are as interesting, though they each have a special starter prefix: Lilith's starter Dahl SMG gets "Simple," Roland's machinegun (I think it's a Vladof) gets "Rusty," and Mordy's Jakobs rifle gets "Old," with each of those granting the same -20% damage malus as Brick's Busted. Rusty also happens to be the name of Vladof's low-quality prefix, just as Old is S&S's. (Curiously, the S&S low-quality prefix never spawns on a weapon in-game. Maliwan also has a low-quality prefix that never appears, namely "Obsolete.") Note that the Roland starter Rusty is not the same prefix as the usual Vladof low-quality Rusty, and the Mordy starter Old is not the same prefix as S&S low-quality Old. The low-quality prefixes-- Surplus, Substandard, Rusty, Plywood, and so forth-- only give a -13% damage malus. Dämmerung 04:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC) curious. rol's mg is a vladof, yes, but mordy's jakobs sniper has an sns prefix. next question: what do we do with this info? is there a place on the wiki for these curiosities? 04:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I was actually think of creating a page called "Starter weapons". The page wouldn't hold much more than stating which character has which weapon, 4 weapon cards, and mentioning that they SUCK. A mechs section could state all you said above. I doubt anybody is really interested, but it always makes for some reading. happypal (talk • ) 10:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :::+1. Also, welcome back. Dämmerung 11:41, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Q&A Wiki Hey Fry. I am all for you taking over the Q&A wiki. I was more involved in just sorting through all the garbage questions, but if you wanna take charge by all means go ahead. I really won't be active from a BL standpoint until Borderlands 2 comes out. Not really sure either if there's a way for me to give you admin/bureaucrat status though. EDIT I gave you bureaucrat/admin/rollback status. Hope you can get the q&a wiki nice and pretty again! 03:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : thanks, mate. looking forward to it. hit me up on gmail or bl.wikichat at your convenience and we'll go over what you and lloewen(sp?) and tex were up to. then me and my droogies will pick it up and run with it. 03:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Honestly as you said, it's been months since we've been on. I say just do what you think is best for the site. My role was basically deleting all the garbage questions and troll answers. I didn't even know I was a bureaucrat to be honest! I have no idea how to add stuff...which is lame i know seeing as how i'm a grown adult...but i have a couple of things i'd like to add that are just a little different from ones that are already listed...we keep coming across things that are of lower levels, for instance, that I figure people'd like to see, if for no other reason than so they know they might find them too if they keep looking. can you help me? Phoenix1327 04:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC)mc 46.55.150.210 Yeah, you're welcome :D My browser likes to sign me out from time to time :/ Auntarie 15:49, April 11, 2012 (UTC) how would you like to become a member of our community? join us... JOIN US! 15:56, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Auntarie 15:59, April 11, 2012 (UTC) PC trusted traders Hey, about the trusted traders page, two different people removed the same names twice in a row. Are those guys really not trusted anymore? Auntarie 18:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :good point. i'ma need you to find those two and throw all your pearls in front of them. we'll see just how trustworthy they are. /kidding. content removal without explanation is subject to undo, at the minimum. if anyone has issue with these two players they can make their case with an edit summary. 21:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Forbidden in Mainspace! Banned in Boston! I applaud the reasoning behind your recent Spiderant undo, as I abhor the jejune "OMG kill everything with a Masher/Anarchy/Hellfire, also, use teh Siren" quasi-strategies that virally spread from page to page. But I didn't think that "jejune" alone was sanction to kill. Do we have a summary anywhere of what, like Title-specific strategies, are not allowed on mainspace pages? If not, I beg for you or one of the other Powers to compile one. It'd both provide excellent direction for dirigiste little goose-steppers such as myself and offer a page to cite so that my undoing shit doesn't appear completely random. Dämmerung 15:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :i'm afraid many of our "wiki conventions" exist only in the wiki zeitgeist or my mind. on a side note, kindly join me in wiki:chat or contact me via gmail (on my userpage). thanks, mate. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:11, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Smileys: figured it out http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Check out my Profie page when you can. I got them to work and made a few new UBX's inspired by your AWESOME smiley boxes http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d6/Emoticon_bigsmile.gif reminder trolling _is_ allowed. better to redact entire fail-latin comment on non-tedrick pages. : personal attacks _are not_ allowed. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 15:46, April 19, 2012 (UTC) actually, they are Borderlands_Wiki:Flaming_policy. : The frustracted didact inside me would have banned him for failure to decline adjectives properly. It's cerebrum claudum, not "claudus cerebrum." Banned him and given extra homework. Dämmerung 17:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC) i dont think he is _actually_ studying latin. just mucking about w/ a translator. even google translate does better than master holmes. wiki activity thanks ill keep it in mind.... Hey I am a level 31 soldier, and i need some good XP farming sites. All of my missions are leveled trivial and i kill all the creatures and get at maz about 28XP per kill. I have all the DLC for the game so if you could help me out it would be great. Also i am new to this game and i am not sure how to trade weapons. I see it is possible but i am clueless to this process. MythicConditor The user MythicConditor just made some rather nasty edits. I undid them, but who knows if he'll do it again. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'Little Glutton']][[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'*Nom*']] 16:35, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : That guy has issues, man. I think you undid the Moxxi edit, so you know what I'm talking about. Auntarie 16:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Next time just report him, unless Fry has suddenly decided to turn his talk page into a Vandalism Reports page. MythicConditor should feel healthier with a banhammer imprint to his face.-- 17:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) roasters are your level 69 roasters from 3pdlc? a complaint has been filed on Talk:The Roaster. please address. 22:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) 71.204.91.254 shouldn't have blocked him/her, imo-- looks (afaict w/ blurry morning vision) like he was trying to clean up some vandalism. Dämmerung 16:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :good lookin' out, mate. i mis-read the article's history queue. *bans dämmerung for having the audacity to question me. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 16:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply Unfortunately not, to make a very long story short, after some rude and disruptive behavior on South Park Archives, he was removed. In response, he has gone to other wiki's leaving me messages in an attempt to reduce the duration of his block. I reduced it once, but he wanted to dictate his own terms, which is unacceptable. Here is a direct quote: 9 months! No, i think 5 months. Since then, it has been decided that he should not be unblocked from South Park Archives. Heh, I guess I should be flattered that he stalks me on other wikis, but it's kind of creepy. :P - GamePlaya3159 :ah, man. that's rich. "don't ban me for 2/3rds of a freaking year! only ban me for a half a year!" and here I think that 2 weeks is a long time not to edit. of all the users I've blocked / banned (and there's a lot of them; the memories of the wailing and gnashing of teeth lull me to sleep at night) not a single one has ever begged for a reprieve. I even leave their talk pages unblocked to drink their tears allow them to appeal. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) call me when you are certain. ::Occasionally some would ask for forgiveness and are usually pretty "normal" about it. None, however have ever acted like this guy. Anyways... :P On a more positive note, I'm really looking forward to Borderlands 2. I pre-ordered the Ultimate Loot Chest Edition. I can't wait to see where they take the game. If Borderlands, and it's DLC, are anything to go by, it looks like we're in for a very fantastic game. Borderlands is a fine example of how DLC should be. I'll try to be a bit active here once the game comes out. :)- GamePlaya3159 Checked it? this? I... I am the King!Talk 19:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest you re-check it since my gear is now open for public usage. (happy-huntin') I... I am the King!Talk 19:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I believe a "thank you" is in order. On 17th of March this year, you seemingly undid a vandal on my talkpage and I haven't given you a proper "thank you" for it, so hereby: Thank you, Mr. Fry. I... I am the King! 22:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :no problemo. an unimaginative 1 month block for an unimaginative pagewipe. maybe i'll block him/her/it again for old time's sake. p.s. your new spiff-looking sig doesn't link anywhere, mate. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 18:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Had a linkotypo, fixed, getting back to T3H 3V3RYTH1NG GUN. I... I am the King! 22:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) RfA Happypal Hi There! I have opened a Request for Adminship. I'm looking for input from other users. Could you please review and respond here? happypal (talk • ) 12:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) GBX talk User_blog:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor/GBX_dev(s)_%26_The_Evil_Dr._F 01:42, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: thanks No problem, it's always great to be of service. --MLGisNot4Me talk 20:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Smells like popcorn? What is that "Heymister14 smells like popcorn" stuff on your profile page all about? Heymister14 (talk) 23:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC)heymister14 :is it the source code you are after or the entymology of the phrase? 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:32, October 4, 2012 (UTC) read and revise at your leisure A slightly more organized effort at attacking the BL2 enemies navbox. User:Nagamarky/Scrapbook. 16:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Deathtrap Hyperion? Are you sure? She says she build DT herself; the only mention of Hyperion on her Twitter feed that I can see is that her "TallyBot4000™" was Hyperion-made. Shiroi Hane (talk) 22:47, October 5, 2012 (UTC) crappola. thanks, mate. read that one too fast. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:48, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Editing Templates So I was trying to see how to edit the templates for the characters skills, and I can't find the edit button. I've edited templates before, but this one seems different. Sorry if I'm asking this in the wrong place. Cheers! CrackLawliet (talk) 21:10, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I got it now. Sorry! CrackLawliet (talk) 21:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) If you are having issues editing, search the name of the template in chat like this: Template: (without the <>'s) If you are trying to fix the weird collapse button, I tried, couldn't figure out the code that is fudging it up. DynastyW Template for BL2 weapon tables? I think the wiki needs weapon tables specifically for BL2, so I made an attempt. Can you please take a look so we can improve the table together? The templates are Template:Borderlands_2_Weapon_table_start and Template:Borderlands_2_Weapon_table_row. We'll probably need a table end too, but for my initial tests the original table end was good enough (didn't check the generated HTML, sorry). I applied my idea to Flynt's Tinderbox/Variant Chart (in a single, easily reversible commit :P ). It looks ok, but not great -- just see the Notes column in Marxman's. Any feedback will be welcome. (Also, is there's a better place to discuss "wiki standards" like these, please point me there.) Dipnlik (talk) 15:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC) BLT shield template I created a template with variables for all kinds of shields that I could remember, you can look at it in Template:Borderlands_2_Shield_table_row. The good part is there are variables for all properties and the template fills the text in the Notes field. The bad part is that we are still using the Notes field. The only way to avoid using the Notes field is if we have one header for each type of shield. If you want, I can do that, just wanted to ask before doing it. I used the template in all shields in Template:Shields2, if you want to take a look. If you need anything else, please ask! Dipnlik (talk) 23:38, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Infobox:Weapons Hey Fry, there seems to be a minor problem with infobox:weapons, as burstfire gets affixed onto damage. While this works for weapons that are exclusively Dahl, it creates a problem for weapons that are not exclusively Dahl manufacturer. For example, Rifle is manufactured by four groups in the game, including Dahl. I have no idea how to go about editing things like infoboxes or templates, but I figured it would probably be more clear if burst was set aside in another row reading "Burst (Dahl)", or even just "Burst", or something along those lines instead of being affixed onto damage. It doesn't really make much sense having it fixed onto damage for Dahl-exclusive weapons, either, as the burst effect only happens when zoomed in. MyDreamName (talk) 16:21, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :"Burst =" will really only apply to weapon pages that have a dedicated burst-fire, such as the Invader(s), Gasher, et al. should not be an issue for the non-lengendaries / -uniques. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:03, October 15, 2012 (UTC) e-tech weapons need a standard way to show manufacturer E-tech weapons can be made by different manufacturers, so this info needs to be shown in the Variant Charts in a standard way. The problem is that Template:Borderlands_2_Weapon_table_row already has too many columns, and I don't want to add another one unless it's really needed, so layout ideas will be welcome. I'm considering moving the Notes section to a separate line. (also, I feel like overburdening you, is there an easy way to ask questions like these to all admins/active editors?) Dipnlik (talk) 14:56, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :items and weapons that feature differing manufacturers have that info covered in the corresponding infobox on the main page. won't be necessary to add that info to the variants chart. images and / or the Notes section will be more than sufficient to cover that aspect in the variants chart. ::no worries about overburdening, mate. that said, the best (only) efficient way to reach a wider audience will be to create a forum / blog or tack a question onto a relevant talk page. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:07, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmm 18:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) IT NEEDS TO WORK! Poke GET ON CHAT FRYMAN! 21:46, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Poll vaulting I don't know how anybody sees user blog updates, given the amount of traffic in RecentChanges. It was pure coincidence that I noticed one of your bumps in there. Maybe try reposting the poll in Forums? Dämmerung 22:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) request for clemency Not sure how else to contact you, your pal Dynasty has banned me for calling him an asshat. Would you please remove my ban? :dynasty has provided me with copies of the relevant exchanges. given the proof of the direct insults, and the (questionably wise) act of continuing the insults on his talk page, i agree that a 2-hour cooling off period was the appropriate action to take. up until this point you have been a constructive member of this wiki's chat community and i hope that you will continue to do so. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Ditto What Fry Said 21:16, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Just wondering what I did to get banned today. It seems this 2 hour ban is more than 2 hours. (````) :::You escalated this off of chat, and I took action on it. You are not to bother other people just so you can get unbanned. You know those hundreds of times I posted a link to the rules? Yeah, if you actually read them, there is a section about appealing bans. But you didn't read the rules, no matter how many times I posted it. Ironic isn't it? 19:43, October 24, 2012 (UTC) the circumstances of the second chatban were reviewed and discussed via chat. the chatban has been lifted. we apologize for any inconvenience. - management Infobox weapon I did not really talk about it, but did you know about Template:infobox shield and Template:infobox grenade? Putting everything inside a do-all "infobox weapon" will just make things very complicated (IMO). Also: Category:Deprecated infobox parameters. In an on-going effort to try to curb miss-usage, the infobox weapon template now generates this. Currently, it is old fields such as "color rarity", "damage type" and "make". happypal (talk • ) 14:08, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :i found the shield and grenade infoboxes after tweaking the infobox weapon template into a "do-all" template. *laughs. at first i was reticent about creating a new weapon infobox template for BL2. yes, it would curb users from putting in range data anyway. but the amount of additional work to convert all of the existing weapon infoboxes was rather daunting. i came up with the following work-around: ::if the first (and last) lines of shared code in the new template are identical to the old, e.g. "image =," "caption =," "element =," "game =," etc, then the extraneous code can simply be removed and the template title changed. thoughts? 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 00:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, yeah. I never planned on writing a new infobox. More of copy pasting it into a new one, and removing the range (and other redundant) fields. Also, it would auto-tag to "Borderlands 2" by default (rather than Borderlands). The only real work would be changing the title "infobox_weapon" to "infobox_weapon2". I don't think it would be that much work: It's already been done for the navboxes, so it can probably be easily done for the infoboxes too. Unless you have an objection, I might actually start rolling that out as of today. happypal (talk • ) 05:26, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Trolololo! Looks like I talked too fast. Side note: I wouldn't mind having actual fields in the box though... I'll just join in on the migration for now. happypal (talk • ) 05:30, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Weapon quality What I meant was that white weapons tend towards an average since they receive a lower bonus to their stats, so it's not as clear what their distinctive stats are. Higher level is because, again, it's more obvious; in the case of two weapons that do 10 and 11 damage it isn't that clear whether one does 1 more damage or 10% more. If they do 1000 and 1001 or 1100 it's a lot clearer what the relationship actually is. I'm aware there's an issue with trying to get weapons that are stupidly perfect, I just think it works better for figuring out what's special about a particular gun, as well as making comparisons among a class of weapons (as in a group with the same barrel) easier. Evil Tim (talk) 07:21, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :the beauty of the new generation of weapon variants table is that is solves both of these concerns. it is sortable by level, damage, etc. and it shows the color of the title for quality comparisons. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:05, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Random I had actually seen you try, but hadn't intervened yet. Apparently, DynastyW took his shot at it, but I further improved unpon it, for dealing with disambig and links, or putting it on something else's page. For example, if I ask you about the RokSalt: * But it also works well with pages that need disambiguations, such as the Bone Shredder: * The documentation should make it clear how to use it. happypal (talk • ) 10:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :seems to be catching on. well done. 12:31, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ERROR MESSAGE Given that'' you'' posted the picture for this weapon, dare I ask if'' you'' own one? :) Lunar Archivist (talk) 05:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :i do not, in fact, own an ERROR MESSAGE. the wiki lacked a page for the rocket launcher so i borrowed an image from the web. this was, of course, before it became common knowledge that the EM was a mod. the page's existence is suffered now solely due to it's notoriety and in order to avert the inevitable "i found it in a chest, warrior, Master Gee! ITZ TOTTALY LEGIT!!11!" edits. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:08, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Just gonna leave this here.. for next year. 20:52, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :i recco'd that one the other day. the OP was noticeably unimpressed. this year's is almost complete. pics to come. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:55, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Proposal Sorry i missed your Proposal. I have been having PC issues and until recently could not edit. Hopefully, I can be around a bit more often now. 14:59, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Purple uniques But it's wrong, put simply. It's not a coding error, Unique has never denoted blue rarity specifically, it's just that most of them are blue. Adding "Unique" as the rarity correctly puts them in Category:Unique, while putting the colour as purple correctly puts them in Category:Purple, which is what they are. Unique#Characteristics quite specifically notes that Unique rarity does not mean the weapon is any specific colour (the old T.K's Wave could be green, even) and the colour should reflect the colour the weapon actually is, not what we think it ought to be. Evil Tim (talk) 07:56, November 4, 2012 (UTC) your support forum Forum:Drop_the_drop_guide_section_for_Blands_2. 05:20, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Random template That template doesn't really work well with Titles that start with "The," you end up with things like "The The Sham" coming up. Evil Tim (talk) 00:29, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :fix'd. thank you. if deemed necessary the "The" will have to be entered manually on a page-by-page basis. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 00:43, November 6, 2012 (UTC) query If I find new information do I just post it under the talk section and the admins edit the actual information?Dividedbyn1ght (talk) 01:48, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :you are welcome to edit any mainspace page as you see fit, provided it is done according to wiki standards and conventions. subsequently, any other user will be welcome to edit your edit as they fit. however, if the information is not ready for mainspace presentation then, yes, i'd suggest adding it to the appropriate talk page. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:58, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :If I wanted to add a weapon variant to a certain weapon would I do it the same way or ask a moderator to do it?Dividedbyn1ght (talk) 22:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC) you are welcome to add a variant (and its image) to the table. editing the variants chart will require working in source mode, however, although the code is fairly simple. just copy/paste the code from the previous samples and overwrite your variant's specs. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:28, November 12, 2012 (UTC). Uncommon rarity weapons Re: Scorpion and the other SMGs in Category:Uncommon; they actually can't spawn as common because of their parts. Maliwan's SMG barrel has five sets of Titles which are assigned depending on the element of the weapon it's on; to be a Scorpion a weapon has to have a Dahl body, a Maliwan barrel, and be corrosive elemental. Non-Maliwan guns can't have non-explosive elements at white rarity, so the correct rarity for the Dahl, Bandit, Hyperion and Tediore Maliwan barrel + element SMGs is green. I'm fairly sure the Torgue quad shotgun barrel can't be on a white weapon either, but that's more that I've never seen it happen than that I'm aware of any actual mechanic that would stop it. Evil Tim (talk) 06:16, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Although it may not spawn as common, the part that names it Scorpion IS common, and our job is to categorize it as such, not as what it will spawn as. We are also here for the reporting of this, so, to label it as anything else but common would be wrong. Don't bother pursuing this, that's how it's been. 16:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) the formulae are rather simple. , , , = . if the scorpion is forced by it's parts to be any of these than it is . furthermore, the fact that the only variant shown is coupled with your previous edit summary of "Fairly sure all these are green only..." make the "this weapon is green" argument rather confusing. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:07, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :And incorrect. Color is not indicative of the weapon. I have multiple white weapons that are elemental as well. 20:10, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, and they're probably all Maliwan, Torgue, or rocket launchers. Other weapons can't spawn with elements at less than green rarity, which means that the elemental SMGs can't possibly spawn at less than green rarity. As far as I'm aware the infobox is supposed to reflect the lowest possible rarity the weapon can spawn at, and the elemental-Title SMGs are not common and are distinctly rarer than other weapons. Evil Tim (talk) 06:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :the concept of the infoboxes showing the least possible rarity is not a convention of this wiki. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:08, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes and color I had this question: since you've changed infobox_weapon2 to not have any fields other than element, is there any point to having infobox_shield and infobox_grenade? Should we just change them back to infobox_weapon2? happypal (talk • ) 20:03, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :PS: Sorry if this is already done... didn't have time to check... happypal (talk • ) 20:03, November 13, 2012 (UTC) there is no point, as you state. there may still exist a few examples of infobox_shield and _grenade as the standard for infoboxes was still in flux when i was mucking about with them. as they both achieve the same result the only justification in swapping them would be to satisfy the OCD some of our local code monkeys. *ahem... Dynasty... *cough... 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:13, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :When writing code, you want to try to keep it ambiguous. That means that it is refined to the point where you can use it in multiple areas. HOWEVER, wiki-ettiquette says otherwise. It calls for specialized templates for groups of pages requiring special parameters. In all honesty, the guns with multiple MFC's should have their own template, but it's such a minor difference, it's not really that important. The fact is, grenades and shields are so different, they really DO need their own templates. You can't group them together, else it becomes confusing. My gun doesn't do amp damage, and my shield can't be stick longbow. The point is, you can't really cross them, as they are just too unique to do this effectively. 20:46, November 13, 2012 (UTC) the fact remains that infobox_shield, infobox_grenade, and infobox_weapon have all had their code folded, spindled, and mutilated to the point that the format that they present is the same. the templates have become interchangeable. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:10, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :But yet, the pages have frivolous info on them, box wise. The code is garbled and poorly formatted, to the point where I can't make out what is what. The variants charts need to be redesigned, I think, keeping in mind what is essential and what isn't. 21:21, November 13, 2012 (UTC) true. but the garbled, poorly formatted code is hidden. the information presented is clear and concise. see above note re: code monkey OCD. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) But it's not. Amp Damage and drain should obviously not go into the notes box, since it's not a note, it's a KEY FEATURE. Stuff like that wasn't thought through very well, it seems, and a rewrite is in order. When modifying the code, one needs to be able to understnad it. So, even if it presents itself nicely, if the code is just garbled, that's still a big issue. 21:33, November 13, 2012 (UTC) the above convo w/ dynasty was resolved via wikichat. unique vs purple Also, I saw User talk:Evil Tim#unique vs purple. Arguably, when I introduced the notion of "rarity vs color", they were not mutually exclusive. A unique item can be purple, and a common item can be green. is colored blue by default, because it required a color, but there is no rarity-color correlation. things can be , or . The use of the "color=" field in the infobox is so also so that the box title font color matches the card. It would look weird to have a purple card with a blue title. I had originally planned to remove the color categories entirely, because they make no sense, and are pointless, but never got around to it (and no-one cared...). How would you feel if the infoboxes did not generate "category:purple"? happypal (talk • ) 20:03, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :i would not support removing the color= cell entirely. i rather think it's a handy reference and have become accustomed to associating grey with common, pink with E-tech, etc. that said, yes, i would be happy to do away with the rather confusing Category:Purple. thumb|right on the topic of purple uniques... i discussed this pic with its owner via chat as he posted it. it appears to be legitimate. the prospect of a unique item, that happens to be purple, found in a chest may necessitate some further research. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:33, November 13, 2012 (UTC) New Legendary Weapon Ideas Hey Fry. I was just wondering, all the new posts on that thread seem to be for BL1, not BL2. Just wondering if i can add any ideas I have for BL2 weapons. Only asking you as you seem to have made a large contribution to that forum series. 10:03, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :NWLI's using new BL2 game mechanics are more than welcome. the forum is filled with BL1 mechanics simply because i began that forum back in April '10. still going strong, i'm proud to say. the BL community has so many great Legendary weapon ideas. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:18, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Deletion... Why do you delete the pictures of my builds?Leafless (talk) 13:15, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :hrm. it appears that your talk page was one of the few that did not receive a copy of when it was created. i've since remedied that. i am simply deleting uncategorized / unused images from the wiki. i'm afraid your images fell under the former category, "uncategorized." i have restored the two files that i deleted. please find the time to properly categorize all uploaded images to avoid deletion. you will find three handy links in the userbox i placed on your talk page to help with categorizing images. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:31, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: deleted images Huh, thought I tagged them. My bad. 'bout the only one I'm overly concerned with is the Gentleman's Pimpernel image (File:Gentlemans_Pimpernel.jpg)). I lost that one when I upgraded to the new computer. I could take another image, but if it's easier for you to just restore it that would be great. I'll double-check my category tags from now on. -- Yukichigai (talk) 21:29, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :i sifted through your contributions and found no mention of a gentlemen's pimpernel. only the Captain Scarlett's Pimpernel. that file is intact. note that "Category:Images of weapons" (caps sensitive) would be the proper file for... images of weapons. thanks, mate. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:40, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure why it's not mentioned in my contributions, but I did upload that image. If you could restore it, that'd be great. I'll fix the tag on the other. -- Yukichigai (talk) 06:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) i searched the deletion log for "gentlemens pimpernel sic" and found none. ditto on different variations of the file name. sorry, mate. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 23:03, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll take another snap and re-upload. Very strange though, since if you check the redlink I posted you get this at the top of the page: Warning: You are recreating a page that was previously deleted. You should consider whether it is appropriate to continue editing this page. The deletion and move log for this page are provided here for convenience: 22:09, November 17, 2012 Fryguy42 (Talk | contribs) deleted page File:Gentlemans Pimpernel.jpg (Uncategorized file (image)) :::Hooray for buggy wiki software, I guess. -- Yukichigai (talk) 21:06, November 22, 2012 (UTC) hi hi, i'm a new member, i want to add some quotes from maya and others, and i cant find the editing button. Dr. F said it locked due to heavy vandalism and i must say hi to other admins to get enough edits to not be new anymore. thank you for noticing this, and hi!Ahot (talk) 15:50, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :hello, ahot. welcome to the wiki. that page is, as you probably know, only blocked to new and unregistered users. saying "hi" to everyone is as good a way to not be "new" any more as i know. enjoy the wiki. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 23:05, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Catting of images. lol Hey Fry, i just had a great idea. It would be so much easier and helpful if non admins and tem-ops went around catting other peoples images instead of letting you guys have to worry about deleting them. would lessen the amount you guys had to do right? Please give feedback as to whether i should continue catting images i find in uncatted media section. 10:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :as much as i detest hand-holding any and all users are more than welcome to do their share of housekeeping around the wiki. this could include categorizing other users' images for them. me, i'm just mean. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:24, November 23, 2012 (UTC) _i_ think you (neil) should campaign to get more users catting the lazy folks' images. the point of putting it on the uploader was to lighten the load on the admins. the bounty board mission was an after thought. 20:48, November 25, 2012 (UTC) The Kitten article Seems we have an anon-IP who insists on posting rather poorly written declarations that the Kitten cannot spawn without an element. They also keep removing the screenshot you posted of the non-elemental variant from the Kitten/Variant_Chart sub-article. It would be one thing if they provided some proof of what they're saying, but at the moment it's just a lot of wiki-equivalent of angrily yelling "IT'S RIGHT BECAUSE I SAY SO". I've tried discussing this, mentioned something on the talk page, all for naught. This anon-IP refused to engage and just keeps reposting the same assertion phrased in different angry fashions. Right now the article actually has the words "stop lying" in it. I think we need some admin assistance. Could you wade into this morass and figure something out? Semi-protect it, something. -- Yukichigai (talk) 20:42, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, the actual quote is "Quit lying to people". Totally appropriate for wiki content. -- Yukichigai (talk) 21:01, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Cobra (Borderlands 2) Nice. I... I am the King!Talk 23:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Fry, last time we chatted you asked me for the reason why the explosive icon doesn't appear on the new Cobra. My answer was the following: "The explosive icon on a weapon's item card is a standard texture sprite which is featured on all Torgue and explosive rocket launcher item cards. Since the Cobra is manufactured by Jakobs it has no sub-line to display the sprite and its item cards will not feature the explosive icon." :To avoid confusion, I'd like you to implement the following, which is per my tastes more efficient and more clearer towards "lesser BL2 educated people": "The explosive icon on a weapon's item card is a standard screen-particle texture-sprite, which is attached to all Torgue weapons', all standard (non-elemental) Rocket Launchers, all standard (explosive graded) Grenade Mods and all explosive Resistance/Nova/Spike Shields. Due to the fact the Jakobs Cobra's' Balance settings has his origins from the normal Jakobs Sniper Rifle Balance setting. The sub-link towards adding the icon is not calculated by the game in generating the itemcard of the Cobra, on which it refrains from displaying the icon." :What you could also add behind the last word of the preceding text is (for the sceptics): "What also should be noted is that unlike in Borderlands 1 the explosive affinity of a weapon in Borderlands 2 is not deprived from a accessory anymore, rather instead, from the Balance settings. This also neglects the generation of the proper icon, whether this is a slipper or an intention by Gearbox remains to be seen." :You don't necessarily have to add the last statement, but it's more to prevent any sceptics to lay fire upon the Cobra's' explosive origins. I... I am the King!Talk 09:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC) thanks, grimmy. your explanation was a tad bit wordy for the mainspace page so i copied it nearly word-for-word to the Cobra's talk page. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Cropping is allowed ;-P I... I am the King!Talk 21:26, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Sup b b My bot found this Rifle/Variant_Chart can you move it? It's picking up disambiguation in its category lists lol 21:28, December 4, 2012 (UTC) About pic quality. Hi. I'm upgrading pictures of unique weapons by high res (1920x1200 px) ones of level 50 variants. I've seen that you undone the picture swap on Love Thumper even if the new image was of higher resolution and a closer look-up at the item. I would like to ask if you prefer "standard" sideviews of the items instead of more convenient points of view or if you though that the new picture wasn't of enough quality (The textures look blurry but the older picture has the same issues). Comparison: Current picture //// Removed Picture Maybe this one previously uploaded (didn't noticed it prior uploading mine. If I knew I would have used this one with my major text-edit) is a good alternative to current picture, as I think it is the best looking of the three. GryphusR (talk) 01:58, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :i stand corrected. i was simply wary about some users that wish to replace every image with their image, "perfect" variants, or level 50 variants. (frankly, everything looks like crap on the monitor of the pc that i'm currently using.) all that i'll ask going forward is a summary note stating "swapped image for higher res version" or the like, and that each image you overwrite is included in the variants chart. this will ensure that there are a minimum of orphaned images on the wiki. i shall un-do my un-dones. thanks, mate. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 02:03, December 12, 2012 (UTC) in addition to the above prerequisites i can add the following guidelines: *a "blue" equippable item card is preferable to a "red" non-equippable item card. *the ideal image is a full-on side-facing view. however, an image that shows off a specific feature would be allowed provided that it does not deviate too far from the side view. *images can be any variant, any rarity provided that they meet the above guidelines and prereq's, the exception being that, with an weapon that does not always feature a bladed attachment, a non-bladed image would be preferred. (see Unkempt Harold). constructs are generally to be avoided. ::Sure thing, I always try to move swapped images to variants page and also add mine there, just to save the job to do so for anyone who comes with a better looking pic afterwards. ::I'm adding summaries about replaced pics on most edits but sometimes I just forget about it, my bad. ::About the level 50 items, I think that they provide a better understanding to the readers when comparing different gear. I.E. the major text edits I made to Love Thumper page make more sense if talking about a lvl 50 shield than the one from PT1, and many players are unaware that they can get level 50 items from quests. It's not about "perfect" variants because I think that there isn't such thing. Of course I understand and agree that the main thing is image quality, and then everything else. But until now every pic I've replaced (unless the very first where I made a mistake, corrected by a moderator) was of lesser resolution. Just wanting to provide better understanding of unique/quest gear, which are easy and free to get, and some of them carry really interesting effects. ::Cheers and thanks for your time GryphusR (talk) 02:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Reviewing User Group Rights Something I've discussed a bit from time to time with Dr. CF is a proposal to request a modification to the user group rights we have here, primarily because our vandalism rate has been frustratingly high, but also because the number of inexperienced editors building messes all over the wiki. We can request an adjustment to the user permissions - this will require a blog to gauge community opinion, and an appeal to Central for the change. Options that occur to me for User Group:(all) include: *Removing "Create pages" and "Edit pages" *Removing "Create pages" only *Status quo These suggestions will impede unregistered contributors without affecting anyone else. I was just curious to learn if you had an opinion on this. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC)